


For Longer Than This

by janetthetrigger



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetthetrigger/pseuds/janetthetrigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought maybe she loved him, even though it probably didn’t matter anymore. Sci-fi AU. For the Kristanna Tumblr Angst Meme (prompt by karis-the-fangirl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Longer Than This

She’s scared out of her mind, has to put on a brave face for the little boy clutching her hand beside her, looking up at her as if she could solve all the galaxy’s problems. Little Olaf is eight, has seen his parents blown to pieces and been abandoned on the transport ship they had escaped from. Her, Olaf, and the copilot Kristoff have been running for their lives, from the escape pod to the little moon of Wistletyn, only to wind up stranded out of fuel over the worst circle of the Republic.

Repressed sobs work their way from him, held back as he bites down on his lip to keep them quiet.

It is deathly still, Kristoff turned off the pod to let them drift as he tried to manual plot out a course to somewhere safer, try to turn on the pod for a minimal amount of time to send them in the right direction and hopefully drift to safety.

Out the cockpit window a shape travels passed, Anna tightens on the straps of her space suit, swallows the fear and agony of the silence as she glances to Kristoff. He’s already looking out the window, strolled over carefully in order to keep Olaf from getting even more frightened. When he looks back to her, she already knows it is bad news.

She doesn’t even know him, not really, they’ve spent the past few days running so fast from the invasion that there was no time or energy for pleasantries but she thinks she loves him. Something in her stirs every time he glances at her, tries to avoid looking too long at him, giving away whatever budding feelings she holds for the rugged pilot.

Last night he had slept curled around her with Olaf holding tightly to her hand just like he has since they got into this pod. Kris’ breaths disturbed her hair, sent shivers into her spine as he leaned his head against the back of hers and admitted quietly, “I wish we had met before.”

There is no after. No escape from the hell that the aliens will wreak on the galaxy they know. She will never know how he likes his sandwiches or if her sister would like him or…

“What’s your favorite color?” She asks suddenly, watches him as he turns away from her, looks out the window resolutely.

“It’s blue.”

Olaf begins to cry.

“Please listen to me,” Kristoff faces her, engulfs her hand in his much larger grasp, low and filled with importance, “we can’t get away fast enough but the suits have enough air to get you to the other side of the planet.”

“But there’s only two.” She says, words caught in the back of her throat.

“I’m…” his face goes slack, he lets go with one hand to delicately touch her cheek, chooses to watch the tear trail down her face instead of look her in the eyes.

She reaches up to kiss him, lays trembling lips against his as she lets go of Olaf to hold his face, pours into him all of the love and happiness she has ever experienced. Somehow it ends up feeling like she is returning the last few days to him. Hand in hers as they run through exploding ships, arm around her shoulders as they hide in dark corners, and eyes cradling her when he thinks she doesn’t notice. Underneath her hands she feels him tense, feels him try to hold back a sob, and imagines that he wants so much to have had different life.

His arms come around her waist, hands splay against her back as he finally gives in and allows himself a moment of indulgence. Anna feels like he is squeezing the air from her lungs.

When he pulls back, his eyes are closed and his hands are trembling. He sways forward with hooded eyes as if he will kiss her again but his jaw tightens and he steps back.

Before she can protest he has both their visors flipped and pushes them out into the docking chamber, had opened it while Anna had been preoccupied with the kiss. She pushes against him, tries to stop him from abruptly ending their goodbye, does not want this to be the end. Banging on the glass, she cries his name as he leans over the controls and ignores the noise, turns on the pod one last time. It takes him two attempts to actually eject them, eyes swimming as he thinks about all he is letting go. Prays that they make it, they have to make it.

She watches him turn to look at her one last time, arms at this sides and eyes pleading, as if she is the world.

He will be tortured before they dismember him.


End file.
